


Knight in for the Knights

by languageismymistress



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Charlie and Merlin have an understanding, Gawain is just an idiot, Harry and Merlin are adorable idiots, Knight in, M/M, Movie Night, and memories, meant to be a date night, poor Charlie, there are talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when Eggsy showed the other baby knights his local hangout and Dean decides to rock up with his mob</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With the baby Knights out playing for the night, Merlin and Harry had most of the living areas to themselves, a very rare occasion that was cause to celebrate, meaning an actual eloquent dinner and movie. At least, that was Merlins plan. Knowing Harry, he will probably want to nothing but sleep, with Merlin or not, that is not happening, at least for tonight. The one thing that the Knights were good for was to boss around, he was glad that he was able to make them run errands for him, whether they were for the Kingsman agency or not, that didn’t matter. Making sure that none of the Knights were in the area, either baby or older, Merlin locked himself away in the kitchen, pleasantly listening to his ‘embarrassing dad’ playlist as Eggsy called it. Chopping at the vegetables, he smiled as The Foundations started to play, refraining from actually dancing while cooking, he remember old Lancelots incident, he shuffled his feet lightly against the tiled floor, grinning as two arms wrapped around his waist. 

 

“Singing and food, no Knights tonight?” Harry kissed his cheek.

 

“None, and no touching,” He battered away Harrys hand. 

 

“You and your possessive nature,” Harry laughed, leaning back on the kitchen bench. 

 

“Not possessive, I just like to know where all my things are, Knights included,” He turned to mock glare at Harry.

 

“I feel touched,” Harry smiled.

 

“Good, now shush,” He shook his head, feeling Harrys eyes on him. 

 

The humming of the pair in sync with the music reminded Merlin of their times out on the field together. Smiling at the memories, he laughed at Harry passing him what he needed, the two of them always managed to work parallel to one another, just knowing where the other was going to be at the right time. The moment Harry went into the Church at Kentucky, Merlin should have just trusted his gut instinct and told Harry to take someone or sit it out, even though most likely they would have had two less Knights, he still was unsure how the fuck Harry survived that one. Shaking his head, he breathed in, coughing a laugh at Harry managing to understand his body language, moving over to just stand next to him, helping him cook in comfortable silence, the sound of Donna Summer playing through the room. Trying his hardest not to laugh as Harry attempted to rock out as the music change to a guitar riff, he coughed to try and note to him that they have visitors, unfortunately. 

 

“We have guest,” He nodded towards the door.

 

“No its fine, please keep dancing,” Charlie laughed, Eggsy’s head poking out from underneath his arm.

 

“That’s just embarrassing,” Eggsy shook his head.

 

“I am your mentor, you should be nice to me,” Harry lowered his glasses to look at Eggsy.

 

“You can lower your glasses all you want, still not scarin me,” Eggsy laughed, wincing as Roxy elbowed him. 

 

“We were just coming to grab popcorn and then we will be leaving,” Roxy glared at the boys.

 

“What happened to your night out?” Harry leant against the kitchen table. 

 

“We went out and then someone said something to some people and we ran back here,” Roxy glared at Eggsy. 

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Eggsy smiled.

 

“Your friends I met before, I presume?” Harry raised his eyebrow at him.

 

“Yeah, they were just saying stuff, nothing major,” Eggsy shrugged, curling a little bit closer to Charlie.

 

“Hence the reason you are leaning on Charlie?” Merlin shook his head.

 

“Shut up BCW,” Eggsy glared.

 

“Want to join us for dinner? I was just about to order pizza,” Harry nodded to Merlin.

 

“We didn’t want to interrupt anything,” Roxy bit down on her lip.

 

“Its no problem at all,” Merlin smiled, moving the food into the fridge, turning off the stove.

 

“Why don’t you go and find a movie and we will get food?” Charlie kissed the side of Eggsy head.

 

“Sure,” He and Roxy moved out of the kitchen. 

 

“Is he okay?” Harry looked towards Charlie.

 

“Will be,” Charlie shook his head. 

 

“And you?” Merlin pointed to the redness on Charlies knuckles.

 

“Part of the reason we left,” Charlie gritted.

 

“You are a good man, and a good person to him, stay that way and we won’t have an issue,” Harry patted him on the shoulder as he left towards the living room.

 

“Ah…” Charlie scratched the back of his neck. 

 

“It’s okay,” Merlin nodded.

 

“Is that what the two of you did?” Charlie nodded back to where Harry just left.

 

“Something like that, without the knife to the throat… I think,” Merlin laughed, shaking his head.

 

“And it all worked out okay?” Charlie helped grabbed the drinks out of Merlins arms.

 

“Sometimes, other times I want to wrangle his neck,” Merlin smiled.

 

“I think Eggsy feels like that with me,” Charlie smiled at the floor.

 

“But he doesn’t which is a good sign,” Merlin headed towards the door.

 

“I hope so,” Charlie whispered.

 

“Chances are lost by those who think, they are taken by those who do,” Merlin turned to look at him.

 

“Thanks,” Charlie laughed, following him into the living room where Roxy and Eggsy had claimed the bean bag chairs, leaving one for him.

 

“See, pizza is ordered and drinks are here, plus Disney for the young at heart,” Harry leant against the cushions on the couch, his arms open for Merlin to lean in against him. 

 

“Good night in,” Harry whispered into his ear, kissing his temple.

 

“That’s disgusting,” Eggsy pretended to throw up, rolling onto the floor as Roxy pushed him.

 

“So this is where we all are?” Gawain poked his head of the vent.

 

“What the fuck are you doin up there?” Eggsy looked up at him.

 

“Intellect gathering,” He tried to look serious.

 

“Being Gawain,” Owain shook his head, flopping onto one of the couches, followed by Guinevere and Percvial.

 

“Ah, it’s a Knight in,” Gawain laughed, shrieking as he nearly fell out of the vent.

 

“K on night?” Owain looked up at him.

 

“Naturally,” Gawain smiled down, closing up the vent.

 

“Can we block him?” Harry looked over to where the vent comes into the living room.

 

“Never, too quick for you all,” Gawain appeared, slightly dirty.

 

“Fly,” Owain yelled, laughing as Gawain looked down at his fly done up.

 

“You’re a shit,” Gawain flopped next to Roxy.

 

“Pretty sure that’s a requirement of being a Kingsman, minus Roxy,” Charlie winced at the pillow hitting him.

 

“Throwing a pillow equals being a little shit,” Eggsy looked back at Merlin.

 

“Movie is starting,” Merlin pointed to the screen.

 

The room fell to the sound of the bells of Notre Dame starting up, the screen beginning to play out the first scene of Hunchback of Notre Dame, none of the Knights but Harry knowing that it was Merlins favourite. It may not have been the peaceful dinner for the two of them, but it was a family one.


	2. Welcome to my pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Eggsy showed the other baby knights his local hangout and Dean decides to rock up with his mob

Having the nigh off gave the baby knights a chance of freedom, along with Merlin and Harry some well deserve alone time that Harry definitely hasn’t been complaining about.The Knights had decided to hit up London, Eggsy deciding that it was his turn to show the other four how he use to do a night out, opting for his local, praying that Dean and his mob weren’t going to be there. Trying not to laugh at the faces on Charlie and Owain, he held the door open for the four of them, snorting at the tilted faces that copied one another. Nodding to the barman, he headed over to his usual seat, smirking as the barman already had his drink plus four others on the table.

 

“How?” Gawain turned to look at Eggsy.

 

“Local bruv,” He laughed, taking a sip of his beer. 

 

“I’m liking this,” Gawain sat back in his chair, taking a careful sip of the beer in front of him.

 

“Really liking this,” Gawain smirked at two girls in the corner. 

 

“Gawain, no,” Eggsy kicked his chair.

 

“What? You know them?” Gawain straightened his chair.

 

“School, nice girls, deserve better then you,” Eggsy rolled his eyes at the fake pain that Gawain pretended to be in. 

 

“I’m hurt,” Gawain put his hand over his heart.

 

“Should be,” Eggsy shook his head, smiling at his little pub.

 

“So you came here often?” Charlie turned to look at him.

 

“Yeah, was me local hangout with Jamal and Ryan,” He shrugged.

 

“Who are they?” Roxy smiled.

 

“Friends, best mates,” He looked over to the window.

 

“We were the greatest thing in his life,” A voice from behind him claimed, a hand clapping him on the shoulder.

 

“Well, that and his mum and kid sister,” Ryan pulled up a spare chair, Jamal joining next to him.

 

“Fellas, lady, Eggsy,” Jamal nodded to the five of them.

 

“What the fuck are you wearing bruv?” Ryan flicked at the collar on Eggsy’s jacket. 

 

“Clothes,” Eggsy smiled.

 

“Yeah, can see that, where’d you steal them from?” Ryan laughed.

 

“Didn’t nick em, they’re mine,” Eggsy pushed Ryan away.

 

“Fuck me, you are living the life,” Jamal smiled softly.

 

“Aren’t you going to introduce us? Or we not good enough,” Jamal raised his eyebrow.

 

“Fuck off, lads, this is Charlie, Roxy, Gavin and Owen,” He coughed.

 

“This is Jamal and Ryan,” He pointed to the two of them. 

 

“Hey,” The two nodded, slipping into a silent conversation between them. 

 

“You two good now?” Eggsy kicked Ryan’s chair. 

 

“Maybe,” Ryan shrugged, eyeing Roxy.

 

“Don’t try mate, she can kill you with her pinky,” Gawain shook his head. 

 

“Yeah?” Ryan looked over at Eggsy.

 

“Wouldn’t even hesitate,” He laughed at the smile of Roxys lips.

 

“See,” He nodded to her. 

 

“So what have you been up too?” Jamal leant in, almost trying to challenge Eggsy. 

 

“Work,” Eggsy copied his movement.

 

“In a suit like that?” Jamal covered his laugh.

 

“Its called being a tailor,” Eggsy smirked. 

 

“You all are tailors?” Jamal raised his eyebrow. 

 

“It can be a dangerous job, full off pricks, suits and weapons of a tailors choice,” Charlie shrugged, sipping his beer, tilting his head at Eggsy staring at him.

 

“What?” Charlie feigned ignorance.

 

“You were funny,” Eggsy slowed his words, trying to make sense of them in his head. 

 

“Caught on finally,” Charlie winked, smirking at the blush on Eggsy’s cheek, turning to talk to Roxy about something. 

 

Turning back to Ryan and Jamal, Eggsy kicked both their chairs at their smirks, half tempted to pour the remains of his drinks over his head. Shaking his head at them, he opted to just sit back in his chair, relaxing with his adopted family, listening to the soft sounds of Deans voice coming into the bar.

 

“Fuck,” He whispered under his breath. 

 

“Run?” Jamal whispered, leaning in so only Eggys and Ryan could hear.

 

“Nah bruv, he’s seen us,” Ryan swore, listening to Eggsy rattle off a half decent plan. 

 

“Leave em?” Ryan nodded to the others.

 

“They will notice,” Eggsy shook his head.

 

“Wing it,” Jamal elbowed him, nodding to where Dean and mob were staring at them.

 

"Look who we have here boys, Mugsy and his little mob, what? Trying to be like you old man,” Dean laughed.

 

“What old man? I got no dad, he died when I was five, only fatherly figure I’ve had where your concerned,” Eggsy stood, moving so he was in front of the table, Jamal and Ryan flanking his sides. 

 

“You listen here, you ungrateful little,” The rest of the words were punched out of Deans mouth, Charlie stepping back looking down at Dean on the floor.

 

“Want to finish?” Charlie stared down at him.

 

“Always knew you were a cocksucker,” Dean mumbled out, Eggsy stopping Charlie from kicking him.

 

“At least I get mine sucked, wanker, unless that’s how you get to be a part of your crew,” Eggsy smirked.

 

“That’s how your mum did,” One of Deans mob lot spoke up.

 

Jamal, Ryan and Eggsy were all prepared to deal with this one, Roxy quickly stepping past all of them, kneeing him straight in the groin.

 

“Never speak about a woman like that again,” Roxy glared down at him, Gawain and Owain moving to pull her away from the brawl that was close to starting. 

 

“We’re leaving, now,” Eggsy headed straight for the door, Deans mob blocking his exit.

 

“Can I help you?” Eggsy smiled, blushing at Charlies fingers linking with his and Roxys arm linking through his.

 

“You can do better than him sweetheart,” One of them winked.

 

“Always be nice to a lady,” Ryan tapped him on the shoulder, punching him in the face, making him crash into the others, giving the Knights and others a very brief and small time to escape.

 

“Out,” Gawain and Owain pushed them out the door and over towards the shadows.

 

“Why do we always end up in the bushes?” Eggsy coughed. 

 

“How often does this happen?” Ryan titled his head.

 

“A lot,” Eggsy nodded.

 

“Police?” Jamal whispered.

 

“None,” Eggsy smiled.

 

“You’re getting better, last time we saw you, you were drivin straight into a cop car mate,” Ryan shook his head.

 

“Yeah, and I got off,” Eggsy smirked.

 

“How bruv?” Jamal stared at him.

 

“Same reason I got this job,” He laughed at Gawain’s realisation of why Harry recruited him.

 

“That makes sense now,” Owain rolled his eyes at Gawain.

 

“You drove into a police car?” Charlie stared at him.

 

“Yeah,” Eggsy grinned.

 

“Why Eggsy?” Roxy shook her head.

 

“Crash after a small chase,” He shrugged.

 

“Chase? More like brilliant driving that Police don’t appreciate,” Jamal bump fists with Ryan.

 

“Piece of art that was,” Ryan nodded to Eggsy.

 

“Eggsy?” Charlie raised his eyebrow.

 

“I nicked one of their cars and drove it backwards through peak traffic while being chased by a cop car,” Eggsy shrugged like it was nothing. 

 

“Is that all?” Gawain’s eye looked like they were about to burst. 

 

“Yeah,” Eggsy was close to laughing, a hand covering his mouth as voices came closer. 

 

“I swear if I ever fucking see him again, he is dead, no respect,” They listened to Deans mob groan about them.

 

“Whoops,” Eggsy mouthed to the Knights.

 

“We’re gonna split,” Jamal mouthed to Eggsy, saluting to the others, Ryan following suit, taking Roxy’s hand, kissing it softly before leaving. 

 

“When they go, leave?” Owain whispered to Eggsy.

 

“Run to the car,” Eggsy whispered, jumping up from the bushes.

 

“It’s not nice to talk about someone in front of them,” He put on his Gareth voice, sprinting away from the bushes and the car.

 

Running down the streets that he knew, he hoped that the others would be able to catch up soon, before Dean and his mob get to him. Taking a sharp turn left, he jumped over the bins, sprinting down the dark alleyway, heading back to the pub, smiling at the car coming into sight. Jumping in the open door, he heard it slam shut, ducking at the bullets that flew towards them.

 

“Fucking go,” He yelled at Roxy, sighing as she floored it.

 

“Guns?” Charlie covered him.

 

“Fun protection,” Eggsy shook his head, thanking Gawain and Charlie pulling him up into the middle seat, resting his head against the back of the seat.

 

“Well that was fun,” Gawain laughed, moving his arm so Eggsy could lean against him.

 

“Way too close to home,” Eggsy shook his head, watching the street lights flicker in the car.


End file.
